Lumbridge
Lumbridge (also known to players as Lumby or Lummy for short) is a town in the kingdom of Misthalin. It is the setting of Learning the Ropes, and it was the place where new players started their true RuneScape adventure after completing Tutorial Island. Lumbridge is the default respawn point for players who die (though members can change it to Falador if they have done the Recruitment Drive quest, or Camelot if they have completed King's Ransom). Its main features include Lumbridge Castle, where players can start several quests, and where there is also a bank to deposit coins and items. There is also a general store, west of which is a large tree that players cannot do anything with, not even examine it. South of the city is Lumbridge Swamp. There are actually two versions of Lumbridge: one is fenced off with barricades and used in the tutorial, preventing the player from leaving Lumbridge. There are a few other differences, such as the mine being open and Sir Vant's house having a basement. The name of the town is derived from the bridge that crosses the River Lum. The Grassy Hills Training arena in Arcanists, a game on FunOrb, may be based on Lumbridge, due to its completely neutral and player-friendly nature and the presence of a castle in the background. In-game history .]] In the year 1937 of the 4th Age, long after the God Wars, a town was settled on the River Lum by migrating human nomads. A bridge was made over the River Lum connecting the areas separated by the river. They named the town after the River "Lum Bridge" or "Lumbridge". The bridge also opened up trade and colonisation of Al Kharid, and many island areas of Entrana and Karamja. Lumbridge is a monarchy ruled by a single man: Duke Horacio. Duke Horacio was apparently born in Crandor, as learned in the Dragon Slayer quest. Prior to Horacio, there was an unknown number of Dukes ruling Lumbridge from 1937 of the 4th age to the early 5th age. However, Polonius was the first Duke of Lumbridge. Polonius was given the land by the King of all of Misthalin, King Claudius, at the time. Duke Horacio is a direct descendant of Polonius. Polonius also built Lumbridge Castle in the place of a wooden fort that had stood as a temporary fortress against invading forces, mainly goblins that largely inhabited the Lumbridge area, and still do to this day. Development Lumbridge may have been based on the real life city of Cambridge in England, where Jagex has its headquarters. Since its inception, it has had two graphical makeovers. The first was in 2005, and marked the beginning of the graphical updating of the whole of RuneScape. Players had longed complained about the lack of a bank in Lumbridge, which caused serious inconvenience to players, especially new ones, and the popularity was lower than the main cities. Not until the Skill Tutors update of 27 September 2006 did Jagex finally install a bank for all players, along with Lumbridge home teleport . This raised the popularity of it very much. The second graphical makeover for Lumbridge came with RuneScape High Detail, which was released as beta on 1 July 2008 . On the day when RuneScape HD was released and Lumbridge was graphically updated, there was a glitch on the second floor of Explorer's Jack that made players unable to move. The only option was to teleport out. The glitch is repaired now. Entrances To enter Lumbridge, players can use the bridge to the east of the town over the River Lum, along the path that leads from Al Kharid and Varrock. Players can also use the path that comes from the farm to the north. A path from Lumbridge Swamp enters the town from the south, and a path from Draynor Village and the Wizards' Tower leads from the west towards the back of the castle. Transportation *Lumbridge Home Teleport - A spell that does not require any runes, and one that all players on the standard spellbook can use. However, it takes approximately 10 seconds to cast, and can be interrupted by combat. Players can also only use it every 30 minutes of real time (which passes even when logged out). *Lumbridge Teleport - Unlike the Lumbridge Home Teleport, this spell requires level 31 Magic, 1 law rune, 1 earth rune and 3 air runes to cast, and does not have a time limit. *Canoe - This transport system allows transportation to several landing points along the River Lum. Provided the player has the necessary Woodcutting level and a usable hatchet in their inventory, they may use the system to reach several locations, including Lumbridge. *Zanaris - Players who have completed the quest Lost City can exit from Zanaris into Lumbridge Swamp. *Portal Chamber - Players with at least 50 Construction can build a Lumbridge Teleportation Portal in their home. Using 100 law runes, 300 air runes, and 100 earth runes, a portal can be made that will allow infinite teleports to the area. *Death - A method that requires little to no effort, and no requirements, simply dying can send you back to your respawn point. If it is set to Lumbridge, this provides a way to get there quickly without skills or quests. Inhabitants Players can find a number of non-player characters (NPCs) in Lumbridge. Several NPCs in Lumbridge can give players job in return for some coins. This is one of many easy ways for to gain money with little work, and may be especially useful for new players. Duke Horacio, Polonius and King Claudius may be named after characters from Shakespeare's play, Hamlet. Additionally, four Hamlet-themed gravestones can be found near the church in Port Sarim that may be related. Their examine text makes reference to Yorick, Horatio, Ophelia and Hamlet, respectively. Skills tutors can be found dressed in blue and white.]] Lumbridge contains a particularly high number of tutors, since they may be useful for new players. These were introduced with the Skill Tutors update, and include: *Magic tutor, named Mikasi *Melee tutor, named Harlan *Range and Fletching tutor, named Nemarti *Banker tutor, named Barb *Cooking tutor, named Cordero *Crafting Tutor, named Cadmus *Fishing tutor, named Finlay *Mining tutor, named Monlum *Smithing tutor, named Feoras *Prayer tutor, named Yauchomi *Woodsman tutor, the Woodcutting / Firemaking tutor, named Wilfred *Lumbridge Guide who helps to accustom newcomers to the game, named Phileas *Quest tutors, named Gee and Donie Jobs Players are asked to bring certain items to the tutors or kill a certain number of monsters. Items and monsters can include: *25 ashes * ? scorpions * ? goblins * ? leather gloves * ? leather boots * ? cowhides Others *Duke Horacio, an official involved in several quests *Sigmund, a member of H.A.M. and a former advisor to Duke Horacio *Fred the Farmer, found at the farmhouse south of Mill Lane Mill *Father Aereck, a priest who worships Saradomin in the church *Bob, owner of Bob's Brilliant Axes *Hans, a helpful if easily-frightened NPC found in the courtyard of Lumbridge Castle *Cook, Duke Horacio's personal cook, who is the starting point for Cook's Assistant and Recipe for Disaster *Sir Vant, a White Knight guarding the underground lair of a dragon. *Barfy Bill, a retired pirate and canoe expert *Explorer Jack, a famous explorer currently resting in northern Lumbridge *Doomsayer, the danger sign guide *Lachtopher, a lazy-bones recently left homeless *Samuel, bored by life in Lumbridge *Julian, happy to be part of the Lumbridge community *Victoria, worried about her brother, Lachtopher *Iain, a pilgrim travelling to the Paterdomus on the River Salve *Sergeant Abram, the leader of the Lumbridge Guardsmen *Guardsman Brawn, a member of the Lumbridge Guardsmen *Guardsman Dante, a member of the Lumbridge Guardsmen *Guardsman Peale, a member of the Lumbridge Guardsmen *Guardsman DeShawn, a member of the Lumbridge Guardsmen *Guardsman Pazel, a member of the Lumbridge Guardsmen *Barricade guards, guardsmen responsible for upholding the quarantine during Learning the Ropes *Shop keeper, the owner of Lumbridge's general store *Shop assistant, helping the general store run smoothly *Seth Groats, a local farmer that lives on the east side of the River Lum *Gillie Groats, wife of Seth Groats and expert cow milker *Millie Miller, the owner of Mill Lane Mill on the outskirts of Lumbridge. *Vasquen, a local farmer overlooking the town's hops farming patch *Border Guards, protecting the Misthalin - Al Kharid border. Lumbridge Castle .]] .]] Duke Horacio, and his advisor Sigmund are found on the first floor. The spinning wheel, used in Crafting, is also located upstairs. Players who have started the Recipe for Disaster quest can also access the Culinaromancer's Chest in the Cook's basement, as well as a wide variety of cooking ingredients and cooking implements to buy. Along with the Lumbridge tutors update, a free bank was added to the top floor of the castle. The basement is a place of interest for new players, as it has training on level 2 spiders and spawns of gloves and leather boots. It also contains the entrance to the Dorgeshuun Mines. There was much controversy over the update that brought the tutors and the bank. Many people considered the additions to make the game too easy. The forums were at one time riddled with players trying to bring back "challenge" to the game. Raising the flag on top of the castle is one of the easy tasks in the Lumbridge and Draynor achievement diary. Banks on the top floor of Lumbridge Castle]] The main bank is on the top floor of Lumbridge Castle, and features the bank tutor who teaches players the basics of banking. According to issue 34 of Postbag from the Hedge, the female banker's name is Barb, and she has a "love for chartered accounting" . This bank is a popular location for players trying to sell and buy accounts, especially on free play servers. Players passing through here should be aware that account trading is in breach of rules 6 of the Rules of RuneScape , and could get them banned from the game permanently. Players who are doing Recipe for Disaster also have access to the Culinaromancer's Chest in Lumbridge Castle cellar, which provides another bank. Spawns The following items spawn in or around Lumbridge Castle: *Bronze arrow - ground floor, by the northern staircase *Pot, jug, bowl, knife - ground floor, kitchen *Bucket, knife, leather gloves, leather boots - basement *Mind rune - ground floor, by the southern staircase *Bronze dagger, first floor, southern room *Logs (four spawns) - top floor *Bronze pickaxe (two spawns) - at the top of one of the gate towers Shops General store An infinite number of general items can be bought at the general store. Many of the items available in this general store can also be picked up around the area. In free-to-play worlds it used has more than 40,000 logs of many types, such as willow and oak. This is the result of heavy macro usage in this area. The general store can be found north of Lumbridge Castle, next to the Combat Tutors centre and connected to a house by a catwalk. In a recent update, the general store installed a new door east of the store, but a unfixed bug caused the door only able to let people in and not letting them out. However, by turning on the run option it is possible to get out through the east door. Bob's Brilliant Axes Bob's Brilliant Axes is a shop that is advertised on fliers dropped by many non-player characters. Bob starts the easy part of Lumbridge and Draynor achievement diary, and he repairs Barrows equipment, hatchetss and pickaxes for a price. He also buys and sells a limited range of tools, including: *Bronze pickaxes *Axes in bronze, iron or steel *Battleaxes in iron, steel or mithril Farms North farm 's house.]] The farm at the northern end of Lumbridge is owned by Fred the Farmer, and is an excellent place to obtain wool. Players can shear the sheep in the farm to obtain wool (using the shears that respawn on the table in Fred's house), and then spin it into balls of wool on the spinning wheel in Lumbridge Castle. Farmer Fred also keeps chickens, which players can kill to obtain raw chickens, feathers and bones. They are particularly popular for players training Prayer, since they are easy to kill and always drop bones for burying. They are also an easy source of free feathers for use in Fishing and Fletching. Behind Farmer Fred's house is an onion patch with 12 onions. This is particularly useful for players who wish to make yellow dye. Players can also take a bronze from the log standing on the ground outside of Farmer Fred's house. Farther north is a large field containing cows and calves, which players can kill to obtain cowhides, raw beef and bones. There is also a dairy cow here, which players can use to obtain milk for use in Cooking. Farmer Fred's house contains a dairy churn, which members can use to turn the milk into cream, butter or cheese, if they have a high enough Cooking level. East farm The second farm in Lumbridge is on the east side of the River Lum, on the path that leads north to Varrock. It includes a cow pasture on the east side of the path, and chicken coop on the west side of the path. The cow pasture is a place for beginners to train in combat. It is usually crowded, and often there will be higher levelled players collecting cowhides there. For those who need milk, there are two dairy cows close to the entrance of the pasture. The chicken coop to the north-west includes Chicken that are an alternative for low-level players wishing to train their combat skills. There are also two egg spawns, one inside the coop and one just to the west side of it. A building is just to the side of the chicken coop. This building has a dairy churn and a fireplace for those who wish to level up cooking. Points of interest s]] Forge that new players may find very useful.]] The furnace here is useful for new players and for members using the agility shortcut from the mine. It is usually populated with low level players who have mined Copper ore and Tin ore from the mines south of Lumbridge. The closest bank is in the castle. Unfortunately there is no anvil located in Lumbridge, so players have to go to Varrock if they need to Smith. Bait and fly-fishing spots is a useful source of trout, pike and salmon.]] Level 20 Fishing is required to go fly-fishing for trout, level 25 to go bait fishing for pike, and level 30 to go fly-fishing for salmon[http://www.runescape.com/kbase/viewarticle.ws?article_id=1857 "Fishing - Non-Members Table", RuneScape manual]. Players cannot use a net here, though there are net fishing spots south of the town. Goblin house , near a farm containing cows.]] On the east side of the river, there is a building that houses large numbers of level 2 goblins and an iron dagger respawn, though the entire area is crawling with spiders and goblins. This area is a very popular area for new players to start training. The most valuable goblin drop is a clue scroll, which is vary rare but can lead to valuable items. As said by Victoria, these two goblin houses were previously owned by the residents of Lumbridge. The previous owners were forced to retreat to the western side of The River Lum. One of the residents was the poor Lachtopher. The four torches lining the outer walls can cause bronze armour to appear gold or gilded when a player is standing near them. Toll gate to use the shortcut between Lumbridge and Al Kharid.]] After crossing the south bridge, players would come to a gate. This is the toll gate, which separates Lumbridge from the Kharidian Desert. It normally requires a fee of 10 coins to pass, but players who have completed the Prince Ali Rescue quest can go through for free. Players who do not wish to pay the toll can use a break in the fence to the north, near the fork in the path on the way to Varrock. Saradomin Church inside this church to Saradomin.]] Father Aereck watches over his 230+ year old church of Saradomin here. There is also an altar to recharge Prayer points, and the prayer tutor. Players are also able to upgrade their gravestones at the church by speaking to Father Aereck. Trees Lumbridge includes a number of ordinary trees, two willow trees (around the furnace building), and at least one yew tree (in the graveyard). These may be useful to those training Woodcutting, Firemaking or Fletching, and a couple of oak trees are found near the castle. Tree patch Just west of the castle is a patch that members can use to grow wood trees with the Farming skill. Combat Tutors' Building After the graphical update, the combat tutors are re-located and are now located in the building to the north of the General store, there is a number of dummies and targets (3 dummies each for magic and melee, 2 targets for range) for use here, but they do not give very much experience and it can be quite crowded or otherwise vacant, note that the player needs the training range equipment to use on the range targets. However some players like to come here to see if they can destroy the dummies by reducing it's Hitpoints to zero, but this is impossible. Nearby features Lumbridge Swamp Lumbridge Swamp is south of Lumbridge through the graveyard next to the altar and cooking range. It is home to many things, including the water altar, a mine, the Fishing tutor and mining instructor, fishing spots, the entrance to the Lumbridge Swamp Caves, and Zanaris(members only) (The tool shack used to be members-only before Lumbridge and Draynor Diary came out). Another point to note is the spawn of Swamp tar in the swamp which is a useful way to make money. More detail in the Money making guide Water altar The water altar is in Lumbridge Swamp, south of the town. Players can craft water runes here, though they need level 5 Runecrafting to do so[http://www.runescape.com/kbase/viewarticle.ws?article_id=1904 "Runecrafting - Crafting Runes", RuneScape manual]. Mill Lane Mill Mill Lane Mill is nearby, and is surrounded by fields where players can pick free grain, potatoes, onions and cabbages. Mine South of Lumbridge is a small mine where players can obtain copper ore and tin ore, enough to make bronze bars at a furnace. Players with a low Mining skill may also find this useful for training, since they need only level 1 Mining[http://www.runescape.com/kbase/viewarticle.ws?article_id=1864 "Mining - Ores", RuneScape manual]. Net fishing spots Just north-east of the mine are some net fishing spots where players can catch Shrimps with level 1 Fishing, or Anchovies with level 15 Fishing. There is also a small fishing net spawn and the Fishing tutor, both of which may be especially useful to new players. Crayfish cage spots spot.]] There is one on the lake with the willow trees, along with one behind the church. Quests Players can start the following quests in Lumbridge: *Cook's Assistant and Recipe for Disaster may be started by speaking to the Cook in Lumbridge Castle kitchen. *Myths of the White Lands may be started by speaking to Explorer Jack *The Restless Ghost quest may be started by speaking to Father Aereck, who is tending to his church near the castle. *Rune Mysteries and The Lost Tribe, may be started by speaking to Duke Horacio and his advisor Sigmund respectively. Both are found in the central room on the first floor of Lumbridge Castle. *Sheep Shearer may be started by speaking to the paranoid Farmer Fred, in his house north-west of the castle. The "Thing" which has Fred so rattled is an odd sheep which has penguin legs, and is featured in the Cold War quest. Music The following music tracks are unlocked in Lumbridge: *Harmony - The majority of Lumbridge south of the cow pasture *Harmony 2 - In the Lumbridge Castle basement *Autumn Voyage - North of Lumbridge, near the chicken coop *Flute Salad - Around Fred the Farmer's house *Dream - In the forest west of Lumbridge, which is inhabited by goblins *Yesteryear - South of Lumbridge, past the cemetery See also * Lumbridge Castle, a castle in the town * Lumbridge Guide, an NPC tutor who helps new players * Lumbridge Home Teleport, a free spell that players can use to teleport back to the town (with restrictions) * Lumbridge Teleport, a non-free spell that players can use to teleport to the town, but without the restrictions of Lumbridge Home Teleport * Lady Lumbridge, a ship named after the town References zh:崙橋 Category:Cities Category:Misthalin *